planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Eyes (CE)
|First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} River is an upcoming character in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He will be the teenage son and oldest child of Caesar and his wife Cornelia as well as the older brother to their new baby. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Even though not much is known about what River's role in the film will be, it is known that during the 10 years between the end of Rise and the beginning of Dawn, River was born to leader and king of the ape colony, Caesar and his wife Cornelia. It is currently unknown as to how old River will be when we meet him. Not long before the events of Dawn, River becomes a big brother to his parents' new baby. It is speculated that River will play an active part in the new interactions between the apes and the surviving humans of San Francisco and will bond with the son of the leader of the human resistance possibly over their fathers' leaderships and policies. More information to come... Personality Relationships Caesar Caesar is River's father. More to Come... Cornelia Cornelia is River's mother. More to Come... Ash More to Come... Malcolm's Son More to Come... Malcolm More to Come... Malcolm's Partner More to Come... Notes * He will serve a similar role to that of Cornelius II from the Original films but it is unknown if he will be given a similar fate. Trivia * He was mentioned at Comic Con 2013 by Andy Serkis, Jason Clarke, Dylan Clark and Matt Reeves. * Because Caesar is the leader and king of the Apes and Cornelia is his Queen, their son is the Prince and heir to the Ape colony. * Actor Nick Thurston posted the first official still from the film on his Facebook page and commented that Caesar was in fact the father of his character. He later commented and confirmed that his character's name was River. * Thurston revealed on his Facebook page, that River will share scenes with Kodi Smit-McPhee's character. * It currently unknown if River will have the same shooting star birthmark as his father, Caesar and biological grandfather, Alpha or if he will inherit some of his appearance from his mother. * It is currently unknown how old River will be when we meet him. * Nick Thurston mentioned in a post on his Facebook page that he had intense days of filming with Andy Serkis. This could imply that there might be a rift in the relationship between Caesar and River. This is merely speculation and is yet to be confirmed as true. * Nick mentioned on Facebook that he will share scenes with Keri, Jason (Malcolm) and Judy (Cornelia) but how much interaction River will have with these characters is unknown at this point. *It is possible that due to River's age in the film that he will play an active part in his father's council. *Shares his name with actress Keri Russell's son whose name is also River. *The production team has mentioned that the offspring of the original genetically modified apes can speak much better than their parents, because they were born and raised with these abilities instead of picking them up as adults. Image Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:CE Character Category:Living Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:Evolved Ape